1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process for the preparation of 2,5-disubstituted furans.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
2,5-Disubstituted furans have been prepared by the cyclization of various open-chain compounds. 1,4-Diketones are known to cyclize on heating with sulfuric acid in a liquid phase reaction system.
Disubstituted furans are useful as solvents and as intermediates in the preparation of insecticides and pharmaceuticals. The reaction of disubstituted furans with hydrogen sulfide at elevated temperatures in the presence of alumina provides a convenient method for making the corresponding disubstituted thiophenes.